


The Tragedy of The Messenger of God

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Do not post to other sites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: This is the story of our beloved Gabriel and the tragedy of his existence.





	The Tragedy of The Messenger of God

Gabriel and Lucifer tossed a golden ball between each other. Gabriel was much smaller than his older brother, about half his size, but twice as sweet and naive. He and Lucifer were very close and he loved his older brother. Lucifer played with him a lot and used to explore the earth with him. 

Until God created humanity, that is. Now, he never wanted to go down there. Gabriel didn’t understand what was wrong with humanity. They were cute and made wonderful things. He loved them. Lucifer didn’t like when Gabriel said that, though, so he just never brought it up. 

Lucifer had been seeming… off, though, lately. He was a lot more affectionate but also anxious and kept yelling at Gabriel. Humanity had also started to act strange, as well.   
They’d started to fight and hurt each other. It scared Gabriel, but he decided it wasn’t important. Maybe God had meant for this to happen. He didn’t know. He wished he did but he’d learned the lesson not to ask too many questions a long time ago.

Lucifer hadn’t seemed to learn this lesson but Gabriel knew it was just his nature. He was quick to question everything. Gabriel was curious but he knew he wouldn’t get any answers. 

Gabriel smiled as a soft rain started, looking up and spreading his wings, feeling each droplet. He looked over, noticing Lucifer watching him and smiled, waving before starting to dance around. He liked the rain. He was glad he could experience it in Heaven. 

After a few moments, he noticed Lucifer was gone and he frowned, looking around for him. He went to the pond that was there and looked in to see if Lucifer was there, just hiding in the water, but all he saw was his reflection.

But, Lucifer did soon move up behind him. Gabriel relaxed and turned around to say something when a searing pain shot through his grace and he screamed, unable to see from the pain. Something grabbed him and he was held tight as the pain continued. He kept screaming until he couldn’t, anymore. It seemed like eternity and probably was until it stopped and he collapsed, still being held. 

He curled up and whimpered, barely hearing the unremorseful apology before passing out. 

 

Gabriel frowned as he saw the god bound to the rock in the cave he’d been exploring. 

He looked to be in pain and Gabriel felt sympathy towards him. He cautiously stepped closer to him and revealed himself. 

The god was Loki, and he’d apparently been put there for no reason. Gabriel didn’t believe that, but he didn’t ask questions and simply unbound the god and Loki got up. He promised Gabriel a favor if he’d heal him and help him leave. 

Gabriel didn’t really need a favor, but he nodded and healed him, smiling a little as he was thanked. He showed Loki out of the cave, listening to the god talk about himself. Then Gabriel spoke about his own self when they got out of the cave. 

Lately, he’d been more on Earth than in Heaven, tired of the constant fighting. Things were more peaceful, here. He liked it. 

Loki must have noticed the way he spoke about being on earth because he asked Gabriel if he’d like to stay there. 

Gabriel was confused and Loki explained that he’d need to go in hiding for a while, but that he needed someone to take his place causing mischief or the world would get boring. 

Gabriel asked for time to think and Loki nodded, before they parted ways. 

Really, it was an easy decision once he got home. They were still fighting and Gabriel left barely a moment later, locating Loki and accepting the deal. Loki spent a long time using some of Gabriel’s grace to copy his own form, both human and god, to let Gabriel hide in.

It was weird to get used to the vessel, as it was very different from what he was used to. But he kinda liked it. He felt like a human. It was nice. 

He knew he’d like it down there. 

 

Gabriel shivered from the feel of leather on his wrists and looked up into Loki’s smug eyes. He swallowed as Loki smirked and tightened the cuffs just ever so slightly. Humans wouldn’t invent these for several more centuries. Wouldn’t invent anything in the room. But of course Loki had them. 

Loki had casually mentioned bondage when they were hanging out and Loki was teaching Gabriel how to cause mischief and the still small but less naive archangel had gotten curious. 

He’d heard about sex. God created it to help humans reproduce. But he didn’t know it was meant for anything else. 

Loki really was corrupting him. 

He watched the god dip down and kiss his chest. He’d promised to go slow and easy on Gabriel. Not too much too fast. 

He dragged his tongue up and then nipped down, drawing a whine from Gabriel’s lips as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to tug the cuffs and stopping when Loki slapped his thigh and reminded him not to get out of them. 

He nodded and just tried to relax. It did feel good. Really good. 

Loki had learned quick how to weaken Gabriel. It was easy, really. Gabriel was always quick to please anyone he cared about. It didn’t take much for him to fall into being Loki’s pet.

He didn’t mind. Loki was teaching him how to be human. Doing things for him. Not to mention, he didn’t mind Gabriel being around. 

So, Gabriel fell into place pretty quickly.

 

Loki had finally fully went into hiding, leaving Gabriel in charge. Any bit of innocence or naivety was gone, now, replaced by mischief and snark. 

He was nervous, though, at first. Until he got in the swing of things and it really only took a hundred years to get used to it. Fell into a nice routine of chaos and fun. 

And sex. Lots and lots of sex. 

Everything was perfect. Until two hunters rolled into the town he was currently in. 

He wasn’t worried. Loki had taught him how to deal with them. Either drive them out, convince them to leave him alone, or kill them. Luckily, the third option was yet to be used. 

So, dealing with these two would be easy. Until he recognized their souls. He knew exactly who they were. The Winchesters. Gabriel’s blood ran cold and he tried to convince himself that no. They couldn’t be. There had to be several more generations. 

He didn’t do a good job. 

But, he still did the routine of driving them out. It didn’t take long to have them running around like headless chickens. 

When they first talked to him, he’d gotten nervous when the younger one kept looking at him funny. But when he came up to find him, later, and they had sex on the professor’s desk, he understood. 

But this presented another challenge. Sam was so much like how his brother had been before he changed. His soul just as bright and just as fiery. 

It caused a twang and he sped up the process of getting them out and away from him. 

He ended up having to try the second option. He knew he’d invoke a lot of wrath and possibly risk heaven finding him if he killed them, so he just let them believe they’d beat him, watching them leave and following them before realising he was being an idiot and going back to the college, packing up and moving on. 

 

He really hated watching Sam unravel. He really hated that he had to teach this lesson. But every day the apocalypse loomed closer and Gabriel desperately wanted to spare the world from it’s fate.   
But this lesson caused him pain, reminding him of when Lucifer had left. He hated the reminder. 

It wasn’t really hard killing Dean. He wasn’t actually dying. In fact, they were both perfectly fine, in bed. 

Gabriel had peeked in Dean’s mind once and decided not to do that again. 

The only problem was watching Sam suffer. The worst part was that he wasn’t even getting the lesson. It was just constant pain. 

Gabriel had to stop. He made a mistake and watched Sam figure it out. 

But he knew the lesson still needed teaching. So he made the deal and let Sam believe it was over. Then, he killed Dean. Permanently. 

Or so he’d let Sam believe. 

He glanced over at Dean and sighed, watching that satisfied smile appear. Prick. He turned back to Sam and continued. 

Sam spiraled and it was clear that no matter what he did, Sam just would not understand. He finally appeared to Sam and didn’t see one inch of his changed older brother. Which surprised him. Sam was supposed to change like Lucifer but he didn’t. 

He was still sweet. Innocent. Beautiful… 

He tried to explain the lesson but knew he had failed. 

He just let them wake up and watched him drive away, praying Sam wouldn’t have the same fate. 

 

Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes and only saw anger. That’s when he noticed the change. Sam was starting to have had enough. 

Fear was overwhelmed by frustration as he knew Sam would be lost to the same anger Lucifer had been. 

He just let them go again and decided to give up. Nothing he did would stop this. They’d still make the same stupid mistakes his brothers had and the world would suffer because of it. 

He knew he wouldn’t see Sam again. 

Well, he did… until Sam located him and and hatefucked him. 

He had tied him down and only seemed half surprised at the quick obedience it caused. Loki had trained him well and Gabriel didn’t dare try to get out of his bonds. 

Gabriel had experienced many things but the raw anger and hurt behind every thrust was not something he could say he had. It was amazing and awful at the same time. And Gabriel felt sick that he loved it. 

Afterwards, he expected Sam to leave and never come back. Instead, he carried Gabriel to the shower and washed him and himself, cuddling with him after and asking for stories. 

Gabriel knew Sam was curious but the fact he had stayed shocked the archangel and he found himself falling back into a sweeter naive self as he told Sam what he could, relaxing into soft caresses and whispers. 

He knew Sam would be gone when he woke up, but he didn’t care. He stretched out that night as long as he could. 

As it was, Sam found him quite often after that, barely questioning that sometimes, he only had to say his name and Gabriel would pop up. 

Gabriel had learned something new from Sam and that was intimacy. 

 

Gabriel appeared at the hotel knowing every single moment that would pass. 

He knew Dean would be pissed. 

He knew Sam would be hurt by his attempt to seduce Kali. 

He knew Kali would figure him out. 

He knew she’d “kill” him. 

He knew Dean would betray him. 

He knew Lucifer would show up. 

He knew he’d save Sam and Kali, and Dean, the bastard. 

And he knew he’d fake his death and safely go back to Loki. 

But he didn’t know how much destruction Lucifer would cause. He didn’t know every single god in that room would die. Save for Kali. 

He didn’t know Lucifer would look into his eyes with a softness that he missed. 

He didn’t know that when he looked into Lucifer’s eyes, he’d see Sam’s, instead. 

But he still did every single thing and when it was over, he retreated back to Loki and his sons and hoped Sam and Dean would figure out he was dead. And later, ignored the prayers Sam sent. 

And he tried to live. 

But he didn’t know one more thing. 

He didn’t know Loki was angry. He didn’t know Loki would sell him.

 

Time in hell was long. 7 years felt like 8 centuries and Gabriel spent almost every moment tortured until the end when he was put in the part where time matched earth. He was broken and felt only pain and fear. 

Every single memory had been twisted until he could barely look at his past without suffering. Nobody could move without intense fear shooting through him. He couldn’t even do the one thing he’d always used to help him. 

He couldn’t speak. 

He’d already been too broken to fight back when they’d sewed his mouth shut. Already had fallen into a grey haze, to cope with the pain and fear. 

He didn’t think it would ever end. 

Until it did and he was looking back into Sam’s eyes. But that was too painful so he looked around the room and didn’t bother to listen to anything they said. It was nice being on earth again. 

The room he was in was beautiful. And tall. Very tall. 

Because he wasn’t paying attention, all Sam really had to do was pick him up and put him in a room. Once Gabriel realised he was in a different room, he frowned and walked around to explore before hearing voices and hiding. 

He didn’t recognize Sam anymore and was terrified to be hurt. But, Sam didn’t seem to want to hurt him, so he let him help him onto the bed. 

Then they tried to feed him his grace. 

That was bad. Very bad. He’d be very hurt for it. So he struggled and fought until they gave up, hiding again. 

He hadn’t meant to write his story on the wall but he wanted it out. 

The true story, not the twisted one. 

Sammy’s speech managed to barely get through his mind. He sounded so desperate that Gabriel fought his way to the surface. 

Gabriel looked into his older brother’s eyes. Not Lucifer. Michael. Michael and him had been close but not too close. This Michael wasn’t his Michael, though.

And this Michael was trying to hurt those he cared about. He was smart. He wasn’t gonna die for this. 

But he knew Michael wouldn’t let him go unless he did. So he just pulled the same trick. Loki had taught him it and it wasn’t too hard to do. He followed the winchesters and observed them. 

He was going to reveal himself but after not even hearing them mention him, he just left. He had at least expected to see Sam mourn him, but he hadn’t. 

It was easy to see he wouldn’t be missed, so he left. He went to some town and went back to causing Mischief. Doing what he was used to. 

What he could do. 

And he missed Sam mourning him. Because the younger Winchester was very good at pretending things were just fine. He didn’t know Sam missed him. He didn’t know Sam prayed to him every night. 

He didn’t know about Michael. He just turned everything off. So, he didn’t know anything. 

 

As God looked down into the eyes of the small creature he’d created, he smiled sadly and kissed it’s head. He’d made it from the scraps of it’s brothers and that caused it to be much smaller than them. He named the creature Gabriel and set it down, watching it join the others and shaking his head, ruefully. Because he knew. He knew the tragedy of his messenger. But he still would allow it to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this is garbage but someone asked me to post it.


End file.
